Relic and Mythic Weapons
We have custom adjustments for Relic and Mythic weapons. * 20% Weapon Skill potency (Applies to all WS) * Increased stat modifiers for Relic/Mythic Weapon Skills * Increased Aftermath duration to 30/60/90 for 1k/2k/3k TP. Customised Weapons Unlock Mythic Weapon skills Mythic Weapon Skills can be unlocked so that they can be used with any weapon. * Obtain your quest weapon from the nameless blue mage located next to Zalsuhm, (H-9) Lower Jeuno, inside Muckvix's Junk Shop. With your new weapon equipped in the main hand slot speak to Zalsuhm for a cut scene. * You will need to be Lv 75 on the corresponding job for your weapon. Eg. Lv 75 WAR will receive Study Axe (Great Axe). * With the weapon equipped in the main hand slot accumulate 250 Weapon Skill Points on your weapon. Performing skill chains will provide more points than solo and the higher level the skill chain the more points you will receive. Performing a Light or Darkness skill chain will give four points to the player opening and five to the player closing the skill chain. * You can check your progress by trading your weapon to Zalsuhm. Based on the response he gives after trading you can get an idea of where you're at; 0-49 points, "I sense only a mote of energy...", 50-201 points, "... I can feel a marked increase...", 202-249, "The energy is threatening to burst forth.". Unlike retail you will not see the Weapon Skill available when you've accumulated enough points. * When finished, trade your weapon to Zalsuhn. You must be on the correct job when trading, and be sure to use the top left slot of the trade window. * Your mythic weapon skill is now fully unlocked! The weapon skill will be available with any weapon equipped but you will not receive the Aftermath effect as that's tied to the Mythic weapons. Relic – Mythic Conversion Convert Relic weapons to Mythic, and Mythic weapons to Relic. There is a three day cooldown for swapping. Weapon conversion is done by trading your weapon to the Tidal Gate in Arrapago Reef Map # 4. Sneak is needed for this run, due to low casting time Spectral Jig from Dancer sub-job is probably the best choice for this trip. How to get to the Tidal Gate # Take Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point. There are three true sight Imps in the cave outside the staging point, wait for them to turn their back and run past them. You can take the chance of running by them and hope to not get slept, bound or stunned followed by high tier nukes. If you out run them they will drop agro and stop following. You can use your !reload command to drop agro, due to the cool down timer use it wisely. # Once outside the cave, take a left and follow the path to the ship at (G-8) heading South-West. At the bottom of the ramp stay to the left (G-9). # At this point you will find another pack of four Imps, same as above either wait or run for it. Reapply sneak/invis and Head south crossing the bridge on your left making your way to the gate at (I-11) marked I. You do not need a key to open the door. # Continue south to exit J. Watch out for the Nix Wavedancer at (H-8) and the Nix Bladedancer at (G-9), they are true sight. # You will now be on the map shown above. Make your way South, take care to avoid the Nix Typhoondancer at (H-6). You'll come to a fork in the road after crossing land bridge, going to the right follow the left hand wall to the cave entrance at (H-8). If you go left follow the right hand wall to the entrance at (I-9). # As a precaution it is recommended to take a screenshot to or recording of the trade process. Once you trade your Relic/Mythic to the Tidal Gate the counter part weapon should be in your inventory. There is a three day cool down on this trade, this timer can be checked with the player command !relic in game. Mythic to Relic For Mythic to Relic conversion, you can be on any job and it works backwards. Terpsichore, Tizona, Tupsimati and Death Penalty can be obtained through the Bayldhttps://nightbrood.fandom.com/wiki/Bayld system for 125 Bayld each. Black Mage and Summoner will need to trade twice, six day wait time, to convert Tupsimati to their respective Mythic weapon since the trade process would be Tupsimati > Claustrum > Laevateinn (BLM) or Nirvana (SMN). Relic to Mythic For Relic to Mythic conversion, you must be on a specific job and trading a certain weapon to obtain the Mythic. Trade Spharai * On MNK to get Glanzfaust * On PUP to get Kenkonken Trade Mandau * On THF to get Vajra * On BRD to get Carnwenhan * On DNC to get Terpsichore Trade Excalibur * On PLD to get Burtgang * On RDM to get Murgleis * On BLU to get Tizona Trade Guttler * On BST to get Aymur Trade Bravura * On WAR to get Conqueror Trade Gungnir * On DRG to get Ryunohige Trade Apocalypse * On DRK to get Liberator Trade Kikoku * On NIN to get Nagi Trade Amanomurakumo * On SAM to get Kogarasumaru Trade Mjollnir * On WHM to get Yagrush Trade Claustrum * On BLM to get Laevateinn * On SMN to get Nirvana * On SCH to get Tupsimati Trade Annihilator * On RNG to get Gastraphetes * On COR to get Death Penalty Category:Custom content